Matt (Eddsworld)
Entrance Ruined Matt goes down a rope to the battlefield, then falls on the ground. Vanity Matt has such a massive ego that he can convert it into energy for his moves. It starts off at the halfway point and either increases from dealing damage, taunting, or being healed, or decreases from being damaged or taunting from others nearby. Matt's vanity affects his damage output and affects certain moves. Special Attacks Neutral B - Vanity Mirror Matt gets out a mirror to admire his face with. With it out, press B to increase the vanity, stunning opponents nearby. This phase also has its own set of taunts that increase vanity faster, but without the stun. Just don't overheat it, or it explodes. Get hit with the mirror out and you drop it, allowing anyone to pick it up. You can collect it again, but if it leaves the stage, the vanity drops. You'll get it back after 5 seconds. With the mirror out, move to the side and press B to swap it for a mirror that deflects projectiles at the cost of your vanity. At full vanity, it'll become a magic mirror which will shoot out a sword at the cost of some vanity (press B again). The other mirror can be knocked out of your hands. Down and B puts away the mirrors. Side B - Little Tom Matt gets out his cymbal-playing monkey, winds it up, and then tosses it forth. Hold B to charge up the monkey, giving it an explosive kick. Once it hits the ground, it'll start clanging for a bit before going kaboom. And don't hold it while it plays, even if the symbols deal damage. Instead, toss it away. Non-explosive monkeys can be picked up and tossed around with no damage to Matt's vanity. Up B - Poltergeist Possession Matt flies upward and gets tossed awaay by evil purple mist. Keep holding B for consistent floating, then B again to launch him at an angle at the some of some vanity. That could remains for a few, able to toss away opponents who approach it in random directions. Otherwise, tap up at the peak of the lift to go upward. Down B - Matt Sucks Matt becomes a vampire. In this state, Matt is slower and can't jump, and fire/light attacks hurt him more. Press B near an opponent to nom away health and have it for yourself which can increase vanity by 10%. Opponents can mash A to escape. Reinput turns you back to human form. Final Smash - Zombeh Nation A zombie bites off Matt's arm and he now commands an army of zombies. B summons a horde anywhere with solid ground, and you can use the analog stick to move your pentagram. Anyone caught in the horde goes into a seizure and is knocked away. Make sure to steer clear of Matt since he stuns as well as the pentagram as it'll kill ya. KOSFX KOSFX1: "NOOOOOOO!" KOSFX2: *scream* Star KOSFX: "Not the faaaaace!" Taunts Normal Up: "Indubitably." Sd: "Not the face!" Dn: "It's not Christmas!" Vanity Mirror Up: "Hey, handsome!" Sd: "I love your hair!" Dn: "I can tolerate your existence!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Yay, I'm popular! POPULAR!" 2. *holds a picture of him to his heart as he sheds a tear* 3. *hangs a mirror up on his wall* "Ah. Perfect." *wink* 4. (vs. Edd) *tries to change back Edd's voice* 5. (vs. Tom) "Tom, I think we get the point. This whole 'I hate Christmas' thing is getting old!" 6. (w/ Edd & Tom) *group picture* Failure/Clap: Hammer and Failed Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Everyday Intellect of a Kitchen Self *Zombeh Leader Victory Theme Eddsworld Jingle Stage 23 Durdam Lane - Edd's House Relic Vanity Mirror Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Eddsworld Category:Funny Characters Category:Fancy Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:British Category:Male Category:Based on the real character Category:Alternate version Category:Young Adult Category:YouTube Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Beatdown Video Movesets Category:Dumb Characters Category:Build-Up Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Narcissist Category:Stupid Characters Category:Egotistical Characters Category:Pretty Boy Category:Girly Male Characters Category:Human Category:Ginger Characters Category:Mirror Users Category:Not actually gay Category:People called Matt